A Night Out
by Cheena Son-Briefs
Summary: *COMPLETE* Bulma and Chi-Chi decide to go to a club where they encounter two handsome problems. Searching for their wives, Goku and Vegeta get partnered up with a two problems as well. When the four finally get together will all hell break loose? Enjoy!!
1. Bulma's Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters affiliated with it.  
  
AN: Not that it affects this story in anyway but Trunks is 10 and Goten is 9 in this story. This story used to belong to a friend of mine but she has now given it to me. I hope you all enjoy it. With her permission, I've changed a few things.  
  
Chapter 1: Bulma's idea!  
  
Chi-Chi was preparing breakfast and a picnic lunch as she looked out the window. The sun was shining and the sky was clear as she developed a huge grin on her face. Today was the day she set to spend some time with her husband Goku and her son Goten.  
  
"We are going to have breakfast then we are going to go to a nice quiet place and just relax" said Chi-Chi as she continued to fix the food.  
  
Goku and Goten finally came down the stairs in a mad dash towards the front door.  
  
"Bye Chi!" Goku yelled as he grabbed the door knob.  
  
"Bye mom!" Goten yelled as he stood behind his father.  
  
Chi-Chi came out of the kitchen and stared at her husband and her son.  
  
"Where do you two think you're going?" Chi-Chi said in a mellow tone.  
  
"We're going to go spar with Vegeta and Trunks" said Goku with his signature smile on his face.  
  
"And we're going to beat them!" said Goten as he had a smile on his face that looked exactly like Goku's.  
  
"Have you two forgotten that today is our day to spend some time together?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
Goku and Goten looked at one another then back to Chi-Chi.  
  
"Sorry honey! I guess we both forgot!" said Goku as he placed his hand behind his head.  
  
"Yeah sorry mom!" said Goten as he looked down at the floor.  
  
Chi-Chi sighed as she looked at her two boys. They looked so sorry for not remembering the special day but she could still tell that they wanted to spar instead of go on a picnic. I guess it was just her intuition.  
  
"Go ahead!" she said as she looked at them. "Really? Thanks Chi! Let's go Goten!" said Goku as he opened the door and ran out.  
  
"Bye mom!" Goten yelled as he followed after his father.  
  
Chi-Chi walked to the front door and just watched as her son and husband flew off to spend the day with Vegeta and Trunks instead of with her.  
  
"So much for a perfect day together" she said as she went back into the house and closed the door behind her.  
  
Over at Capsule Corps. Bulma was going through the same thing with both Vegeta and Trunks.  
  
"Vegeta, I wanted to spend some time with you and Trunks today" Bulma yelled as she watched Vegeta get dressed.  
  
"Woman I told you, I'm not into all of that spending time together stuff. I'm taking the boy and we're going to spar" said Vegeta.  
  
"AND WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO TODAY?" Bulma yelled.  
  
"I don't know! Go invent something! Boy let's go!" said Vegeta as he walked by Bulma and left the house.  
  
"Bye mom!" Trunks yelled as he flew after his father.  
  
"VEGETA! TRUNKS! GET BACK HERE!" Bulma yelled as she watched them take off.  
  
Crossing her arms across her chest, Bulma stormed back into the house and slammed the door. "The nerve of that man!" Bulma said as she walked into the living room and plopped down onto the couch.  
  
Deciding she had nothing better to do, Bulma picked up the phone and dialed up Chi-Chi.  
  
Ring! Ring!  
  
C: Hello!  
  
B: Hey Chi-Chi! I thought you were going to be spending time with Goku and Goten today. I thought you would have left by now  
  
C: They left but I'm still here!  
  
B: You too huh? Vegeta and Trunks flew out here a few minutes ago as well. Why do they always have to fight each other?  
  
C: I don't know but I do know that I am sick of being here by myself all the time.  
  
B: Same here! I want to go out and have some fun!  
  
C: Me too!  
  
B: Then how about we go and have some fun  
  
C: What are you talking about?  
  
B: The guys will be back tonight right?  
  
C: Right! But what does that have to do with us going out?  
  
B: Let's just say they won't leave us alone again!  
  
Chi-Chi could tell Bulma had an ear to ear grin on her face with caused her to laugh.  
  
C: Ok girl! So what's the plan?  
  
B: Wait until you hear this! There's no way you'll say no!  
  
AN2: Next Chapter: What is Bulma's plan and will Chi-Chi go for it? Find out in the next chapter. I will update this story on a regular basis so look out for it. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	2. Time to Go

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters affiliated with it.  
  
AN: *......* Means the person is talking to themselves  
  
Previously on A time out:  
  
C: Ok girl what's the plan?  
  
B: Wait until you hear this! There is no way you'll say no!  
  
Chapter 2: Time to go!  
  
C: Tell me!  
  
B: Well how 'bout you and I go out for a night of fun?  
  
C: That's your plan?  
  
B: Yeah! Look I'm sick of staying here alone while Vegeta and Trunks go out. It's about time I have some fun too.  
  
C: Yeah but..  
  
B: ..but what? Aren't you sick of being left home alone?  
  
C: I am but..  
  
B: What? What could possibly make you think twice about my idea?  
  
C: It's not that I'm thinking twice I just think we should spend some time with our families as well.  
  
B: Chi get off of that! They had the chance to spend time with us and they chose one another so now it's our turn so are you in or out?  
  
C: I'm in!  
  
B: Good! When the guys come home just act normally. Knowing them they should come in by dinner time.  
  
C: Goku and Goten already missed breakfast so they will be here for dinner. After dinner we get ready to go out..wait where are we going?  
  
B: Well how about that new place that just opened up?  
  
C: The Cocoa Club?  
  
B: Yeah that's it! I heard that place is hard to get into but it's worth it if you do get in  
  
C: Where did you hear this?  
  
B: Uh..  
  
C: Bulma..  
  
B: Ok, no one told me that but we're still going  
  
C: That's fine with me. It'll take me a few minutes to get ready so I'll call you to pick me up.  
  
B: Sure! I'll see you later tonight!  
  
C: Alright! See you then!  
  
B: Bye!  
  
Chi-Chi hung up the phone and went into the kitchen. She sighed as she looked at the picnic lunch and food still on the table.  
  
"I guess I have work to do" she said as she started to put the food away and clean up the house.  
  
Dinner time soon rolled around and just like Bulma said, the guys came walking through the door. Chi-Chi sat in the kitchen with a smile on her face. She was prepared for them and the night's event. She prepared a meal fit for her Sayian men as well as cleaned the house, took a shower and laid out the dress she was going to wear for the night. Goku and Goten walked into the kitchen took off their orange ki shirts and tossed them on the floor. Chi-Chi's eyebrows went up as she looked at the shirts on the floor.  
  
*The nerve of them! I just cleaned that floor and..calm down Chi-Chi! You're time will come! * Chi-Chi said to herself as she maintained the smile on her face.  
  
"We really worked up an appetite" said Goku as he patted his stomach.  
  
"Yeah mom, what did you fix for dinner?" Goten asked as he also patted his stomach.  
  
"Humph! Like father like son!" Chi-Chi said as Goku and Goten looked at one another and stifled a chuckle.  
  
"Let's eat!" said Goku as he sat down at the table and dove head first into the food.  
  
"Yeah!" said Goten as she followed after his father and started to pile up his plate.  
  
Chi-Chi sat back and watched them eat. Slowly she started to add a small portion of food onto her plate as she continuously looked over at her two Sayian men who had their mouths packed with food.  
  
*Almost time! * Chi-Chi said to herself as she started to eat her dinner.  
  
Soon dinner ended and while Goku and Goten were watching t.v, Chi-Chi was in the kitchen washing the dishes.  
  
"Finally!" she said as she wiped her forehead and shut the water off. Silently she crept towards the phone and dialed up Capsule Corps. After a few rings someone picked up.  
  
T: Hello?  
  
C: Hi Trunks! This is Chi-Chi, is your mom there?  
  
T: Hi Chi-Chi can I talk to Goten?  
  
C: I really need to talk to your mom. You can talk to Goten when I'm done talking to her  
  
T: Cool! Hold on a sec?  
  
Chi-Chi waited for Bulma to pick up the phone. * You would think he already talked to Goten enough for one day* Chi-Chi said to herself just as Bulma got on the other end.  
  
B: Hey! Ready?  
  
C: No I have to get dressed! Come by in 20 minutes.  
  
B: You got it!  
  
C: Did you tell Vegeta yet?  
  
B: No, I'm waiting for the right time to tell him! Did you tell Goku?  
  
C: I'm about to!  
  
B: Ok! So see you in 20 minutes.  
  
C: I think Trunks wanted to talk to Goten now  
  
B: You would think they said enough to each other for the day  
  
C: You're telling me! Put Trunks on and I'll get Goten! See you in 20 minutes  
  
B: Ok!  
  
Chi-Chi set the phone down and opened the kitchen door. "Goten! Phone, it's Trunks!" she yelled.  
  
"I didn't even hear the phone ring!" Goten said as he hopped off the couch and ran into the kitchen to answer the phone. Chi-Chi left the kitchen and walked through the living room. Goku was too into the t.v to notice her so she quickly ran up the stairs to their bedroom.  
  
Over at Capsule Corps. Bulma was putting on the finishing touches to her outfit. She was wearing a skimpy red dress that showed off her legs. The straps were a little thick but it didn't matter. She slid into a pair of red heels and smiled. Her short blue hair fit her perfectly in the dress. As she was putting on her makeup, she cringed as she heard an all too familiar sound.  
  
"Why are you dressed like that?" Vegeta asked  
  
"I'm going out!" Bulma said as she finished putting on her makeup and turned towards her husband.  
  
"Where to? A strip club?" Vegeta asked with a sly smirk on his face.  
  
Bulma wanted to give him what he had coming to him as she looked at his face but decided not to. Instead she let a smirk appear on her face which caused Vegeta's smirk to turn into a frown.  
  
"You're half right! Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and pick up Chi- Chi" and with that Bulma walked by Vegeta, out the door and down the stairs to the front door.  
  
"Woman, I asked you where you were going now answer me" Vegeta yelled as he followed Bulma down the stairs to the front door.  
  
"Can't talk now! I have to go!" Bulma said as she quickly gave Vegeta a kiss on the lips. She opened the door and walked outside. Reaching into her purse, she pulled out a capsule. Pressing the button and throwing it, she released a red air car and climbed in.  
  
"Woman.." Vegeta yelled.  
  
"See you later Vegeta!" and with that Bulma took off down the street to pick up Chi-Chi.  
  
"Where are you going Bulma?" Vegeta asked as he watched her car disappear out of sight.  
  
Chi-Chi modeled off her dress as she stood in front of her full length mirror. She was wearing a spaghetti strapped blue dress that was cut above the knee, exposing a lot of leg and thigh. She decided against wearing stockings and slid into her blue heels. They had multiple straps but she didn't mind tying them up. Slowly she unwrapped her usually bun and let her hair flow down her back. Lightly applying her make up she smiled at herself.  
  
"Wow!" she heard as she put the finishing touches on her makeup. She looked in the mirror to see Goku standing in the doorway.  
  
"Thank you!" Chi-Chi said as she put her lipstick down and turned towards him.  
  
"Where are you going? To a play or something?" Goku asked.  
  
"Actually Bulma and I are going to a club" Chi-Chi said as she walked towards Goku.  
  
"Dressed like that?" he asked as he looked her over.  
  
Chi-Chi was about to respond when she heard Bulma honking her horn outside.  
  
"Yes now I have to go! I'll see you later and tell Goten goodnight for me" Chi-Chi said as she gave Goku a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"But wait.." Goku started as Chi-Chi walked by him, down the stairs and out the front door. Quickly Goku followed to see Chi-Chi climb in the car.  
  
"Chi-Chi!" Goku yelled.  
  
"See you later!" and with that Bulma sped off down the street towards the club. Goten stood by his father as he watched the car take off.  
  
"Where's mom going?" he asked.  
  
"That's what I would like to know" Goku said as the car disappeared out of his sight.  
  
AN: That's it for now! Next chapter the girls hit the club scene but is it what they expected? What will happen when they get there and step inside? Find out in the next chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	3. The Cocoa Club

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of its characters because if I did I would be swimming in a pool full of money instead of just regular water.  
  
AN: The song "Complicated" belongs to Avril Lavigne. I do not own any part of the song but I do love to listen to it.  
  
Previously on A time out:  
  
"Where's mom going?" he asked.  
  
"That's what I would like to know" Goku said as the car disappeared out of his sight.  
  
Chapter 3: The Cocoa Club  
  
The speed limit was 45 but you would never know that as Bulma's car sped off down the street.  
  
"Bulma slow down!" Chi-Chi yelled as she held onto the dashboard in front of her.  
  
"What! I'm only doing 75! That's not fast!" Bulma said as she continued driving on.  
  
"Only 75! Well now that's not fast at all!" Chi-Chi said sarcastically as she looked at Bulma.  
  
"That's what I'm saying so how about I push it to 85?" Bulma asked as she took quick glances over to her cringing friend next to her.  
  
"BULMA!!" Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
"All right! You win!" said Bulma as she slowed the car down to 40 mph.  
  
"Much better!" Chi-Chi said as she sat back in her seat.  
  
"I'm just trying to get their as soon as possible so we can start this night already" said Bulma.  
  
"We'll start this night in the hospital if you continue on with your reckless driving" said Chi-Chi. A sly smirk appeared on Bulma's face as she glanced at Chi-Chi before turning her attention back to the road.  
  
"I'm bored! I'm turning the radio on" said Chi-Chi as she started to turn the dial.  
  
"Oh leave it here! I like this song!' said Bulma. Chi-Chi raised the volume as Avil Lavigne's Complicated played on the radio. Immediately Bulma started to sing the words as Chi-Chi just nodded her head to the beat.  
  
Chill out! What 'cha yelling for? Lay back! It's all been done before! And if you could only.let it be.you would see I like you the way you are When we're driving in you're car And you're talking to me One on one but you've become Somebody else Round everyone else You're watching your back Like you can't relax You're try'n be cool You look like a fool to me Tell me.  
  
Bulma slowed the car down as she approached a red light. She looked over at Chi-Chi just as the chorus started to play and sung the words.  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? I see the way you're Acting like you're someone else gets me frustrated. And life's like this you. You fall And you crawl And you break And you take what 'cha get And you turn it into Honestly promise me I'm never gonna find ya fake'n No! No! No!  
  
The light turned green as Bulma sped off down the street.  
  
"This is a nice song! How do you know it?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"I don't know! It's always on the radio so I just picked up the words. I don't know the rest of the song though, only the chorus" Bulma said. The two continued on towards the club.  
  
After what seemed like forever Bulma finally pulled up in front of the club. Chi-Chi's mouth just dropped as she looked at the club.  
  
"It's huge!" she said as Bulma looked for a parking spot.  
  
"I told you! This is the place to be!" Bulma said as she found a place and parked the car.  
  
"Did you see that line? It practically stretched around the corner. We'll be waiting all night" said Chi-Chi as she removed her seatbelt.  
  
"Maybe for the people already on the line but we're walking right on in" said Bulma as she took off her seatbelt and climbed out of the car.  
  
"And what makes you think we will just be able to walk into the club while all these other people wait in line?" Chi-Chi asked as she climbed out of the car as well.  
  
"Don't worry! Just follow me!" said Bulma. Making sure the doors were locked, the two made their way over to the club's entrance. The name Cocoa Club was above the entrance way in big letters with flickering white lights around it. You would have seen the name of the club a mile away. Bulma and Chi-Chi walked by the awaiting people and headed towards the bouncers standing in front of the doors.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" a lady yelled as she stepped in front of Bulma and Chi-Chi.  
  
"We're going into the club not that it's any of you're business" said Bulma as she placed her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well the end of the line is back there so why don't you and that thing with you go back there" said the lady as she looked at Chi-Chi.  
  
"I got you're thing!" Chi-Chi yelled as she stepped towards the lady ready to swing her fists.  
  
"Chill for a minute Chi! Why are we even talking to her? We're going inside and besides we know that trash belongs outside so I guess she's in the right spot. So let's get going!" said Bulma as she crossed her arms across her chest and sported a Vegeta smirk across her face. Chi-Chi started to laugh as the ladies mouth seemed to drop open. Pushing the lady aside, Bulma and Chi-Chi continued on towards the front doors. The lady looked at the two with disgust and fire in her eyes. The bouncers were checking out the line as Bulma and Chi-Chi stood in front of them.  
  
"Excuse me! My friend and I would like to get into this club" Bulma said in a sweet voice.  
  
"So does everyone else! Back of the line!" said one of the bouncers.  
  
"Maybe I didn't make myself clear.." Bulma said as she slowly raised her left arm and reached into the top of her dress. She smiled as the bouncer's eyes followed her hand all the way into her dress. Quickly she pulled out a 100 dollar bill.  
  
"..like I said, my friend and I would like to get into the club" Bulma said as she slid him the bill. The bouncer looked at Chi-Chi and Bulma before having a few words with the other bouncer behind him. Chi-Chi looked at Bulma who just raised her eyebrows in excitement. The bouncers nodded his head and pulled back the rope.  
  
"Thanks!" Bulma said as she slid her finger down his cheek towards his lips. The bouncer had a huge smile on his face as he watched Chi-Chi and Bulma walk in the club.  
  
"Nice job!" Chi-Chi said as she looked at Bulma.  
  
"I told you I had everything under control" Bulma said with a confident smile on her face.  
  
The ladies walked in and their mouths just dropped open. The place was crowded with people all over the place. There were 3 levels in the entire club. The ladies were on the 1st level which consisted of the entrance and exit as well as a dance floor that played Hip Hop and R&B. On the 2nd level stood the bar as well as another dance floor that played Techno, Latin and Pop. On the 3rd level was where the seats were located to just sit and relax after dancing all night.  
  
"This place is huge!" Chi-Chi said as she looked up to the top level.  
  
"C'mon, let's check these coats and get this night started" Bulma said as she grabbed Chi-Chi's hand and dragged her over to the coat check window.  
  
"That'll be $5.00!" the man at the window said. The ladies paid and left the window to explore the club.  
  
"Where should we go first?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Let's go to the 2nd level! I could use a drink!" Bulma said as she headed for the stairs. Chi-Chi followed her up the stairs until they reached the 2nd level. Seeing two stools free, the ladies sat down and waited for the bartender to serve them.  
  
"What can we get you two ladies?" said a voice. Bulma and Chi-Chi turned around to see two gentlemen smiling at them. They both looked good in their clean cut blue silk suits. In fact you would think they were twins if not for the fact that they did not look alike up close and that one had short black hair while the other had long light brown hair. Bulma and Chi-Chi smiled as they looked at the guys then at each other.  
  
"I'll have a Pina Colada!" said Bulma as she looked at the guy in front of her with the black hair.  
  
"I guess I'll just have a Long Island Ice Tea!" said Chi-Chi as she looked at the guy with the light brown hair. The guys waved over the bartender.  
  
"Let me have 2 beers, a pina colada and a long island ice tea" the guy with the black hair said.  
  
"Coming up!" the bartender said as he went to prepare the drinks.  
  
The guys turned their attention back to the girls in front of them.  
  
"So what's your name?" the guy with the light brown hair asked as he looked at Chi-Chi  
  
"Yeah and what's your name?" the one with the black hair asked Bulma.  
  
AN: Well that's it for now! In the next chapter a little dancing goes down between the girls and these guys but who are they? And what about Goku Vegeta? Find out next time! Please review and tell me what you thought! Just like the summary says (All reviews welcomed) 


	4. Bulma's Idea 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters affiliated with it. I do own Brian and Ryan. They were all I could afford at the time.  
  
Previously on A time out:  
  
"So what's your name?" the guy with the light brown hair asked as he looked at Chi-Chi.  
  
"Yeah and what's your name?" the one with the black hair asked Bulma.  
  
Chapter 4: Bulma's idea #2  
  
"Why don't you tell us you're names first and then we'll tell you ours" Bulma said as she looked back and forth between the two men.  
  
"Tough but fair! My name is Brian!" said the one with the black hair as he reached for Bulma's right hand. Bulma smiled politely as she extended her hand and watched as he bent down to kiss it.  
  
"And my name is Ryan" said the one in front of Chi-Chi as he followed his friend and kissed Chi-Chi's right hand. Bulma and Chi-Chi both giggled as they pulled their hands away. Just then the bartender arrived and set the drinks on the bar.  
  
"2 beers, one pina colada and one long island ice tea. That'll be $20" he said. Chi-Chi reached into her small purse and pulled out a $20 bill.  
  
"Allow me!" Ryan said as he pulled out a $50 bill. "Keep the change!" he said as he handed the bartender the bill and grabbed his beer and Chi-Chi's ice tea. Brian grabbed his beer along with Bulma's pina colada.  
  
"Thank you!" the bartender said as he put the bill in the register and went to serve the next customer.  
  
"Shall we ladies?" Brian asked as he pointed towards an empty table. Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at one another before heading to the table with Brian and Ryan following close behind. There was nothing special about the table except the fact that it had a burning candle in the middle. Chi-Chi and Bulma sat next to one another and the guys sat across from them.  
  
"So what are you're names?" Ryan asked as he handed Chi-Chi her drink. Brian did the same to Bulma.  
  
"The names Bulma and this is my friend Chi-Chi" Bulma said before she took a few sips of her drink.  
  
"Bulma and Chi-Chi! Those are beautiful names" said Brian as he stared at Bulma.  
  
"Thank you!" Chi-Chi and Bulma said together.  
  
"So why are a couple of hot women like you here all alone?" Ryan asked as he drank his beer.  
  
"We're not all alone anymore" Bulma said. Chi-Chi started to laugh as she looked at Bulma who had a smirk on her face.  
  
"Yeah now they know how we feel everyday" Chi-Chi said causing Bulma to laugh. Brian and Ryan looked at Bulma and Chi-Chi before looking at one another.  
  
"Sorry just some female humor" Bulma said as she looked at Brian.  
  
"Who were you talking about when you mentioned the word them?" Ryan asked as he looked at Chi-Chi.  
  
"I was talking about Bulma and my.." Chi-Chi started.  
  
"..our pets! She was talking about how we left our pets home alone for the night" Bulma said quickly. Brian, Ryan and Chi-Chi looked at her..especially Chi-Chi. She couldn't believe what Bulma just said.  
  
"What kind of pets are they?" Ryan asked as he looked at Chi-Chi. She was too busy staring at Bulma to hear what Ryan said but Bulma heard him perfectly.  
  
"Monkeys! Pet monkeys!" she said. Chi-Chi's mouth almost dropped open but when she noticed Brian and Ryan looking at her she kept it in place.  
  
"I've never known anyone to have pet monkeys! What's it like?" Brian asked Chi-Chi.  
  
"Well it's hard! I mean they never pay attention to us and sometimes swing off leaving us alone in the house. That's why we decided to leave them home alone for the night" Bulma said. Chi-Chi just couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Cool! Do they have names?" asked Ryan.  
  
"Yeah my monkey is named Vegeta and Chi-Chi's is named Goku" said Bulma.  
  
"What stupid names!" Brian said as he started to laugh. Chi-Chi looked at him with fire in her eyes. Bulma noticed and grabbed her arm.  
  
"Come with me to the bathroom! We'll be right back!" Bulma said as she stood up pulling Chi-Chi along with her.  
  
"Ok!" Brian and Ryan said as they continued to drink their beer. Bulma led Chi-Chi to the bathroom and went inside. Making sure no one was inside; Bulma locked the door then turned to see her angry friend.  
  
"Bulma please explain to me what just happened out there?" Chi-Chi said as she tried not to yell.  
  
"Don't worry! It's all apart of my plan!" said Bulma.  
  
"Plan! What plan? You just lied about being married and called our husbands monkeys" said Chi-Chi.  
  
"First of all I didn't lie about being married, I just didn't say I was married. Second our husbands are monkeys the last time I checked" Bulma said.  
  
"I don't like this Bulma!" Chi-Chi said as she crossed her arms across her chest.  
  
"Like I said, don't worry! These guys are obviously loaded with dough. I say we milk them for all they're worth then leave" Bulma said.  
  
"THAT'S YOUR PLAN?" Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
"Be quiet! Listen we came out here to have fun and we will besides it won't cost us a thing" Bulma said.  
  
"I really don't know about this Bulma. Something tells me we shouldn't do this" Chi-Chi said. Bulma walked over and wrapped her arm around Chi-Chi's shoulders.  
  
"We won't do it all night! We just get them to buy us a few drinks, we dance then we leave. It'll be a piece of cake" Bulma said.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing Bulma" Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Don't worry! Just follow my lead and everything will be ok" Bulma said as she looked herself over in the mirror. Chi-Chi sighed as she looked at Bulma.  
  
"Ready?" Bulma asked as she reached for the lock on the door. Sighing Chi- Chi nodded her head yes.  
  
"Let's go!' Bulma said as she unlocked the door and left the bathroom followed by Chi-Chi. The ladies walked back to the table to see Brian and Ryan with 2 full glasses of beer. There was also one half empty glass of pina colada as well as a full one and a half empty glass of long island ice tea as well as a full one. The girls sat down and looked at the guys across from them.  
  
"I hope you don't mind but we decided to order another round of drinks" said Brian as he brought his glass of beer to his lips and drank some.  
  
"No we don't mind!" Bulma said as she picked up her glass of pina colada and drunk some. Chi-Chi looked at her then over to Ryan who was drinking his glass of beer.  
  
"Are you ok, Chi-Chi?" Ryan asked as he set the glass down on the table. Chi-Chi nodded her head yes as she picked up her glass of ice tea and drunk some. She placed it on the table and shook her head.  
  
"This one doesn't taste like the first one" she said as she looked at Ryan.  
  
"Yeah we asked for a double shot of liquor in the drinks" said Brian as he looked at Bulma. She smiled as she picked up the glass and took another drink.  
  
"This tastes better then the first one, don't you think Chi?" Bulma asked as she looked over to Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi looked at her then over to Brian and Ryan. Slowly she nodded her head as she picked up the glass and drunk some more.  
  
"Now how about we get to know each other some more. You girls tell us something about yourself's and we'll tell you something about us. We'll just sit here, drink and talk" said Ryan.  
  
"That's fine with me!' said Bulma as she finished the drink. "How 'bout you Chi?" she asked. Chi-Chi looked at her then at Ryan who was smiling at her. She picked up her drink and finished it.  
  
"Fine with me!' she said.  
  
Over at the Son home Goten was still on the phone with Trunks. Goku was sitting in the living room but he wasn't watching television. He was looking at the door remembering what happened earlier.  
  
"Since when did Chi-Chi go to clubs? I never knew she liked that kind of stuff" he said as he scratched his head.  
  
"Dad! Trunks told me to tell you that Vegeta wants to talk to you!"Goten yelled from the kitchen. Goku got up and went into the kitchen. Goten handed him the phone and started to leave before stopping.  
  
"Don't hang up the phone! I still have more to tell Trunks!" he said before he finally left the kitchen. Goku watched him go then turned his attention to the phone.  
  
G: Hey V-man! What's up?  
  
V: Don't call me that! Did that mate of your's go out tonight?  
  
G: Yeah she said she and Bulma were going to a club or something?  
  
V: Which club?  
  
G: I don't know that many clubs! In fact I don't know any clubs!  
  
V: Did that woman of yours tell you anything?  
  
G: She just told me she had to go and she left.  
  
V: Damn!  
  
G: Are you going to go find Bulma because if you are I'll go with you to get Chi-Chi. I have this feeling that something is going to happen tonight.  
  
V: I'm not going anywhere! When the woman comes home she'll come home!  
  
G: Well I'm going! I'll drop Goten off with you so you can watch him and Trunks.  
  
V: The hell I will Kakorat! Fine, I'll go with you but not because you're going.  
  
G: Sure Vegeta! We'll be there in a minute!  
  
V: Whatever!  
  
G: Bye! Vegeta growled as he slammed the phone down. Goku pulled the phone away from his ear as he cringed. Slowly he hung up the phone and left the kitchen.  
  
"Dad I told you not to hang up!" Goten said as he crossed his arms across his chest.  
  
"We're going over to Capsule Corps" Goku said.  
  
"Cool!" Goten said as she grabbed his dad's hand. Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and disappeared to Capsule Corps. Arriving outside, Goten ran to the door and knocked on it. Trunks opened the door and the two boys ran upstairs to Trunks room. Goku walked in and closed the door.  
  
"Let's get this over with!" Vegeta said as he came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Fine! TRUNKS! GOTEN! WE'RE GOING OUT AND WE'RE LEAVING YOU HERE WITH MR. AND MRS. BRIEF. GOTEN BEHAVE YOURSELF WHILE I'M GONE!" Goku yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Yes dad!" Goten said. Goku and Vegeta headed towards the door and flew out in search of their wives.  
  
Bulma and Chi-Chi we're laughing hysterically as they looked at Brian and Ryan who were laughing but not as hard as the girls were. On the table sat a bunch of empty glasses. Brian and Ryan had 4 glasses a piece in front of them. Bulma had 6 glasses in front of her while Chi-Chi had 6 and ½ glasses in front of her.  
  
"C'mon Chi! Finish that!" Bulma said as she slid down in the chair. Chi-Chi picked up the glass and finished the drink in one gulp.  
  
"Yeah!" Bulma said as she stood up and started to clap her hands. Chi-Chi stood up and took a couple of bows. Brian and Ryan just continued to laugh.  
  
"Now that we know one another how 'bout we go and dance?" Ryan asked as he stood up and stood on the side of Chi-Chi.  
  
"Yeah! How about you Bulma?" Brian asked.  
  
"Sure!" the girls said together as they grabbed the guys hands and led them down the stairs to the 1st level to party the night away on the dance floor.  
  
AN: Well that's it for now! Goku and Vegeta are on the way but until they get there what's going to happen to a drunken Bulma and Chi-Chi. Find out next time! Please review! (All reviews welcomed) 


	5. Double Trouble

Disclaimer: I really hate to say this but I do not own Dragonball Z or any of the characters. I heard they were on sale but I couldn't afford them. I did however get a chance to purchase Brian, Ryan, Marlene and Krystal so I guess it's not all that bad.  
  
Previously on A time out:  
  
"Now that we know one another how 'bout we go and dance?" Ryan asked as he stood on the side of Chi-Chi.  
  
"Yeah! How about you Bulma?" Brian asked.  
  
"Sure!" the girls said together as they grabbed the guys hands and led them down to the 1st level to party the night away on the dance floor.  
  
Chapter 5: Double Trouble  
  
Goku and Vegeta flew around the city searching for their wives.  
  
"Why does that woman have such a low ki?' Vegeta asked as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"I think it's something that earthlings just have" Goku said as he looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Whatever Kakarot! Let's just find them!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Which club do you think they went to?" Goku asked.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Vegeta said as he turned his head to the side.  
  
"Sorry! I forgot you never go out" Goku said with a grin on his face. Vegeta shot him an icy glare.  
  
"I've never seen you go anywhere Kakarot" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"How could you since you never leave the gravity room?" Goku said as he looked at Vegeta with the same grin on his face. Vegeta's mouth fell open a bit but he recovered and just gave a slight "humph."  
  
"Just shut up and keep looking" he said with a frown. Goku smiled as he looked at Vegeta before turning his attention back to the task at hand.  
  
The music was blaring on the 1st level as Bulma, Brian, Chi-Chi and Ryan made their way onto the floor.  
  
"Let's find a good spot" Ryan said as he looked around the crowded dance floor.  
  
"Why? We can dance right here!" Chi-Chi said as she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. Ryan looked at her and smiled.  
  
"No let's find a nice big spot so I can get my groove on" Bulma said as she raised her arms above her head and swayed her body form left the right. Brian placed his hands on her waist and pulled her into him.  
  
"Let's go then!" he said and proceeded through the crowded dance floor.  
  
"Shall we?" Ryan asked Chi-Chi as he removed her arm's from around his neck and smiled at her.  
  
"We shall!" she said as she pulled him following after Brian and Bulma.  
  
"I DON'T THINK THIS IS THE PLACE" Goku yelled as he looked around. Goku and Vegeta stood in the center of Club Taker as everyone danced around them.  
  
"I can't sense them, can you?" Goku asked Vegeta. Vegeta looked around him at the couples dancing near him.  
  
"Disgusting!" he said as he folded his arms across his chest.  
  
"CHI-CHI!!" Goku yelled as he cupped his hands around his mouth. The music carried his call away as if he never said anything.  
  
"Let's go Kakarot, their not here!" Vegeta said as he kept his eyes on everyone around him.  
  
"Are you two looking for dates because if you are then we're your girls" someone said. Vegeta and Goku looked to see two girls walking towards them. One was wearing her black hair up in a bun with a small piece in a curl on the side of her head. She was wearing a tight blue dress that stopped at the thigh. The lady next to her had her red hair flowing down her back. She was wearing a pair of jeans that was boot-cut that looked good with the black boots she was wearing. She had on a tube-top that was obviously two sizes too small. Both of the girls stood in front of Goku and Vegeta.  
  
"So what's your name?" the red hair lady asked Goku.  
  
"My name is Goku, what's yours?" Goku asked with his standard grin on his face.  
  
"Idiot!" Vegeta mumbled to himself as he looked at Goku.  
  
"Her name is Marlene, my name is Krystal and what's your name handsome?" Krystal asked Vegeta.  
  
"His name is Vegeta and I'm Goku. We're looking for our wives have you seen them?" Goku asked.  
  
"You're wives? You two are married?" Marlene asked.  
  
"Yeah! Now my wife has her long hair going down her back. She's really beautiful and she was wearing..I forgot! Vegeta what was Bulma wearing?" Goku asked.  
  
"Wait I thought you said her name was Chi-Chi? Who's Bulma? Krystal asked.  
  
"She's Vegeta's wife! They went out and we're trying to find them. Have you seen them?" Goku asked.  
  
Marlene and Krystal looked back and forth between Vegeta and Goku before looking at one anther.  
  
"Can you two excuse us for a moment? We'll be right back!" Marlene said as she grabbed Krystal's arm and dragged her over to the side.  
  
"Sure!" said Goku as he watched them walk off. Vegeta followed them with his eyes then turned and looked at Goku.  
  
"We don't have time for this..this nonsense!" said Vegeta.  
  
"They might know where Bulma and Chi-Chi are so let's wait and see" Goku said. Vegeta sighed as he looked at the girls having some sort of conversation.  
  
"I can't believe their married" Krystal said as she looked at Marlene.  
  
"I know! The cute ones are always taken but I bet we can win this one" Marlene said.  
  
"I sense a scheme in that mind of yours so what is it?" Krystal asked with excitement.  
  
"Let's help them find their wives! We take them around town to search for them and get to know them in the process. Once they get to know us I'm sure they will fall head over heels for us. Besides who could turn this down?" Marlene said as she modeled off her outfit.  
  
"I'm down for that! The short one is really cute!" Krystal said as she looked at Vegeta.  
  
"I think the tall one is cuter! They have weird names but they have looks and that's all that matters in this world, right?" Marlene asked.  
  
"Right!" Krystal said. The two girls gave each other high-fives then proceeded back to the guys.  
  
"We haven't seen anyone around here with your wives description but I'm sure we know where they are. You can come with us and we'll take you to them if you'd like" Marlene said as she looked at Goku.  
  
"Great! Did you hear that Vegeta?" Goku asked as he looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Whatever, let's just get out of here!" Vegeta said as he looked at Krystal. She was batting her eyelashes as she looked at him causing him to frown.  
  
"We can take your car or you can come in ours" Marlene said.  
  
"We didn't drive here so I guess we'll go with you" Goku said. A smile appeared on Marlene's face as she looked at Goku.  
  
"I guess we should get going then!" Krystal said as she started to walk off with Marlene following.  
  
"Wait! Just where are we going?" Goku asked as he started to follow after them with Vegeta behind him. Krystal and Marlene stopped walking and turned to face the guys.  
  
"To the hottest spot in town..the Cocoa Club!" Krystal said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Let's go!' Marlene said as she and Krystal turned and continued to walk away with Goku and Vegeta following close behind. They exited the club and waited for the valet to bring their car around. In a few minutes a white Honda pulled up in front of the club. The valet got out and handed Marlene the car keys.  
  
"Nice car!' Goku said as he looked it over.  
  
"This old thing? It's nothing! Now Goku you can ride up front with me and Vegeta you can ride in the back with Krystal" Marlene said.  
  
"That's ok! I'll ride in the back with Vegeta! This is your car and Krystal was sitting there first" Goku said as he opened the door to the backseat.  
  
"NO!" Krystal yelled causing both Goku and Vegeta to look at her.  
  
"I mean I'd rather ride in the back, besides I was riding back there earlier. I hate sitting up front so Goku you go" Krystal said. Goku looked at her and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"OK!" he said with a smirk on his face. He walked past Krystal, opened the passenger side of the car and climbed in; closing the door behind him.Vegeta climbed in the back and closed the door. Marlene and Krystal looked at one another with smiles on their faces. Giving each other thumbs up signs; they got into the car and closed the door.  
  
"Next stop.the Cocoa Club!" Krystal said.  
  
"Yeah!" Marlene said as she put the car into to drive and drove off towards the Cocoa Club.  
  
The music was heating up as everyone was moving on the dace floor. Finally having found a spot on the dance floor, Bulma, Brian, Chi-Chi and Ryan were moving with the music as it played. Mo Money Mo Problems was playing as Bulma and Chi-Chi moved to the music. Ryan and Brian were right behind them moving as well. Bulma turned around and looked at Brian as he danced.  
  
"You're a great dancer!" she said as she continued to move.  
  
"Thanks! So are you!" he said as he smiled at her. Bulma smiled as she turned back around and moved back into Brian. She grabbed his hands and placed them on her waist.  
  
"Don't let me go, ok?" she said.  
  
"Don't worry! I wasn't planning to!" Brian said as he held her close to his body. Ryan and Chi-Chi were also getting closer as Ryan held Chi-Chi close to his body as they both swayed to the music. Chi-Chi reached up and wrapped her arms around Ryan's neck and caressed the back of his neck. Ryan had a smirk on his face as he held Chi-Chi just a little tighter. Soon the song went off and Gettin' jiggy wit it came on.  
  
"That was a rush!' Bulma said as she stopped dancing.  
  
"Yeah!" said Chi-Chi as she continued to sway to the music with her arms tangled around Ryan's neck.  
  
"How about we take a break and get something to drink?" Ryan asked.  
  
"As long as we get the same thing we got before" Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Sure! Let's go!" Brian said as he took Bulma's hand into his and led her to the stairs. Chi-Chi removed her arms from around Ryan's neck and turned to face him. He took her hand into his and followed after Brian and Bulma.  
  
Author's Note: Bulma + Chi-Chi + Brian + Ryan + More drinks + Goku + Vegeta + Marlene + Krystal = A WORLD OF TROUBLE! See what happens next time when Goku and Vegeta enter the scene. How will they react when the see Brian and Ryan or better yet how will Chi-Chi and Bulma react when they see Marlene and Krystal. Find out next time! Please click that box on the bottom left side of the screen and review. Thanks! 


	6. Busted

Disclaimer: If I owned Dragonball Z I would share them with everyone..yeah right! I would lock them in my room for all eternity. I guess that's why I don't own them now, huh? I do own Brian, Ryan, Marlene and Krystal but I would trade them in for a Z-fighter any day.  
  
Author's note: Thanks to all that review my story so far. I don't know how many chapters I have left with this story but don't worry its not coming to an end just yet. Again thanks for reviewing everyone.  
  
Previously on A Time Out!:  
  
"How about we take a break and get something to drink?" Ryan asked.  
  
"As long as we get the same thing we got before" Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Sure! Let's go!" Brian said as he took Bulma's hand into his and led her to the stairs. Chi-Chi removed her arms from around Ryan's neck and turned to face him. He took her hand into his and followed after Brian and Bulma.  
  
Chapter 6: BUSTED!!  
  
Marlene tapped her fingers lightly on the steering wheel as she waited for the light to turn green. So far the ride to the Cocoa Club was extremely quiet. Occasionally Marlene would glance at Goku to see he was occupied with what was outside. Krystal was having the same luck with Vegeta in the back. She was trying her hardest to get his attention but he was busy in his own little world with his arms folded across his chest and his eyes closed. The light turned green and Marlene took off.  
  
"So Goku, how long have you been married?" Marlene asked.  
  
"A long time!" Goku said as he turned to face Marlene.  
  
"How about you Vegeta? How long have you've been married?" Krystal asked Vegeta.  
  
"Long enough!" Vegeta snapped as he kept his eyes closed.  
  
"So Goku do you have any kids?" Marlene asked trying to get more then 3 words out of him.  
  
"I have 2 boys! One's 20 and the other is 9" said Goku.  
  
"That's nice! What are their names?" she asked.  
  
"Gohan and Goten!" Goku said with a smile on his face.  
  
"How cute! Their named after you" Marlene said as a smile appeared on her face.  
  
"No Gohan is named after my grandpa and Chi-Chi named Goten I guess because it sounds nice" Goku said.  
  
"Oh!" Marlene said as her smile faded.  
  
"What about you Vegeta? Have any kids?" Krystal asked.  
  
"One brat!" Vegeta said quickly.  
  
"What's its name?" Krystal said not knowing whether it was a boy or a girl by Vegeta's answer. Vegeta was quiet as he continued to meditate.  
  
"Your kid does have a name doesn't it?" Krystal asked.  
  
"His son's name is Trunks and he's 10" said Goku as he turned around in his seat and looked at Krystal.  
  
"Trunks? That's an odd name! Did you name him?" Krystal asked.  
  
"The woman did!" Vegeta said.  
  
"Oh!" Krystal said as she turned and looked out the window.  
  
"So do any of you have kids?" Goku asked Marlene and Krystal.  
  
"YEAH RIGHT!!" both Marlene and Krystal yelled. Goku and Vegeta just looked at the ladies next to them.  
  
"What we meant to say is we haven't found the right men yet" Marlene said as she caught Goku's stares.  
  
"Yeah we're still looking!" Krystal said sweetly as she moved towards Vegeta. Vegeta watched her every move with disinterest. She smiled and started to bat her eyelashes. Vegeta's eyebrows went up as he watched her.  
  
*Stupid girl* he said to himself  
  
"Well don't worry! You two will find someone sooner or later then you'll have tons of kids" Goku said.  
  
"You think so, Goku?" Marlene asked as she reached over and placed her right hand on Goku's knee.  
  
"Sure! Just keep looking" he said as he smiled at Marlene. She stared into his eyes and just smiled.  
  
"Don't you want to say something to me Vegeta?" Krystal asked hoping he would give her some confident words.  
  
"Yeah! Move away from me!" Vegeta said. Krystal nodded her head and slowly moved away.  
  
"Here we are! Cocoa Club!" Marlene said as she pointed to the building with the flashing lights.  
  
"Are you sure their here?" Goku asked as they passed the building looking for a parking spot.  
  
"If their not here then their nowhere! This is the hottest place ever" said Krystal as Marlene parked the car. Everyone got out and walked towards the club. Goku and Vegeta were in the front while Marlene and Krystal talked behind them.  
  
"I don't think Vegeta likes me too much" Krystal said.  
  
"Give him some time! He'll come around and besides I'm having it easy with Goku. I predict by the end of the night that he will be mine" said Marlene.  
  
"And I'll get Vegeta one way or another" Krystal said. The two started to laugh as they continued to follow the guys. Goku and Vegeta walked straight to the front doors and attempted to go inside but were held back by the bouncers.  
  
"Woah! Where do you think you're going?" one of them asked.  
  
"We're looking for our wives. We were told they might be in there" Goku said as he looked at the guy.  
  
"I don't care if they're in here or not, you two have to wait in line like everyone else" said the 2nd bouncer.  
  
"Listen we're not waiting anywhere now get out of my way before I make you" Vegeta yelled as he looked at the 2nd bouncer.  
  
"Oh yeah! I'd like to see you try little man" the 1st bouncer said as he pushed Vegeta. Vegeta growled as he pulled back and punched the 1st bouncer in the stomach causing him to fall to his knees. Everyone looked on in shock including Marlene and Krystal.  
  
"Now move!" Vegeta yelled as he glared at the 2nd bouncer.  
  
"Whatever you say man!" the 2nd bouncer said as he pulled back the rope allowing Goku, Vegeta, Marlene and Krystal inside. Krystal had an ear to ear grin on her face as she looked at Vegeta.  
  
"That was so cool!" Marlene said as she walked beside Goku.  
  
"That's Vegeta for you! Now let's go find our wives!" Goku said as he started to look around.  
  
"How about we split up! Goku you come with me and Vegeta you go with Krystal. 4 eyes are better then 2" Marlene said.  
  
"Good idea!" Goku said as he grabbed Marlene's hand and pulled her through the crowd. Marlene had a HUGE smile on her face as she looked at Krystal. Krystal watched her friend disappear before turning her attention to an angry Vegeta.  
  
"Now what?" Krystal asked. Vegeta just looked at her before going on the opposite side to find Bulma.  
  
"I'm right behind you Vegeta" Krystal said as she followed after him.  
  
Sitting at the table was Bulma and Brian. They were just sitting there and talking all the while taking sips of their beverages. Bulma finished her drink and slammed the glass on the table.  
  
"All gone!" she said as she looked at Brian.  
  
"That was your 5th glass! Are you ok?" Brian asked.  
  
"I'm fine but my neck is killing me. Do you think you could.?" Bulma started.  
  
"Say no more!" Brian said as he patted his leg. Bulma got up and staggered over to him, sitting down on his lap. Slowly Brian placed his hands on Bulma's neck and started to massage it. Bulma bit her lip as Brian's soft hands were southing her.  
  
"Any better?" Brian asked.  
  
"NO KEEP GOING!!!" Bulma yelled. Brian smiled as he continued massaging her neck and shoulders. Just the Chi-Chi and Ryan came and sat down at the table. Chi-Chi's hair was messed up as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
"What a rush! You guys should check out the 2nd level of this place" Chi- Chi said as she grabbed her drink that was full and finished it in one gulp. Ryan smiled as he looked at Brian and Ryan then at Chi-Chi.  
  
"You must be tired Chi, how 'bout I give you a massage as well?" Ryan asked. Chi-Chi's eyes went wide with excitement as she quickly got up and moved onto Ryan's knees. Just like Brian, Ryan started to massage Chi-Chi's neck and shoulders.  
  
"Lower!" Chi-Chi said. Ryan stifled a laugh as his hands moved down to her back.  
  
"That's it!" Chi-Chi said as she closed her eyes and just let the relaxation take her over.  
  
"You know we don't just give massages out for free" Brian said as he stopped massaging Bulma's shoulders. She turned around and looked Brian in the eyes.  
  
"Well how much does it cost to get you to continue?" she asked.  
  
"A kiss will do!" Brian said. Bulma smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"That I can do!" Bulma said as she moved in and kissed Brian on the cheek.  
  
"Now continue my massage!" Bulma said as she turned back around only to have Brian turn her back around.  
  
"I was thinking more like a kiss on the lips" he said. Bulma smiled as she moved in and this time kissed Brian on the lips. Brian pulled her close to him as he moved his hands down to her waist. Ryan and Chi-Chi watched the two across from them. Chi-Chi turned around and looked at Ryan.  
  
"Do I have to pay you too?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Of course!" Ryan said as he moved in for a kiss. Chi-Chi wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into her. The 4 of them were too busy to notice the 4 people looking at them. 2 of them had angry looks on their faces while the other 2 had huge grins on their faces. Quickly the 2 with the angry faces made their way over to the 4 of them. One pulled Chi-Chi off of Ryan while the other pulled Bulma off of Brian.  
  
"What gives?" Bulma yelled as she turned to see a pair of angry black eyes.  
  
"Let go!" Chi-Chi yelled as she looked to see another pair of black angry eyes.  
  
"Who are you two?" Brian yelled as he stood next to Bulma.  
  
"Yeah! And what are those two doing with you?" asked Ryan as he stood next to Chi-Chi looking at Marlene and Krystal.  
  
Bulma turned around and looked at Chi-Chi who was also looking at her.  
  
"Uh Oh!" they both said as they turned back and looked into the eyes of anger and possibly danger.  
  
AN2: You knew it was going to happen sooner or later. Bulma and Chi-Chi getting busted but how does Brian and Ryan know Marlene and Krystal? What are Goku and Vegeta going to do about the scene they just saw? All I can say is stay tuned! Please review! 


	7. Confrontation and Revelations

Disclaimer: Christmas is coming soon and the one thing I wish for is to own Dragonball Z and all of the characters since I don't own them now. I wish I did own them but I guess I'll have to wait for Christmas to get here. All I have now is Brian, Ryan, Marlene and Krystal.  
  
AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed my story and I hope you continue. In this chapter I will be using some "colorful" words. You'll see what I mean as you read on. Enjoy and see you at the end of the chapter.  
  
Previously on A Time Out!:  
  
"Who are you two?" Brian yelled as he stood next to Bulma.  
  
"Yeah! And what are those two doing with you?" asked Ryan as he stood next to Chi-Chi looking at Marlene and Krystal. Bulma turned around and looked at Chi-Chi who was also looking at her.  
  
"Uh Oh!" they said as they turned back and looked into the eyes of anger and possibly danger.  
  
Chapter 7: Confrontations and Revelations  
  
"I asked you a question!" Brian yelled as he glared at Vegeta. Vegeta ignored Brian's rants and concentrated on Bulma.  
  
"Would you let me go monkey?" Bulma asked as she pulled out of Vegeta's grip.  
  
"What did you say woman?" Vegeta bellowed.  
  
"Oh so you're her pet monkey Vegeta" Brian said with a smirk on his face. Vegeta growled as he grabbed Brian by his shirt.  
  
"Let my masseuse go!" Bulma insisted as she pushed Vegeta away. Vegeta looked shocked but pissed off as well.  
  
"Are you ok..um..what was you're name again?" Bulma asked as she scratched her head. Brian ignored Bulma and just stared at Vegeta.  
  
"If he's Vegeta then you must be Goku" Ryan said. Goku let go of Chi-Chi and looked at Ryan.  
  
"That's my wife you were kissing!" Goku snapped.  
  
"And you're point is?" Ryan snapped back. Goku growled as he glared at Ryan.  
  
"It was just a kiss Goku! Here I'll give you one" Chi-Chi said as she kissed him on the lips. She pulled away leaving Goku to just look at her.  
  
"Chi, you're drunk!" he said.  
  
"I am not drunk!" Chi-Chi stated as she attempted to walk away only to loose her balance and fall forward.  
  
"Got'cha!" Ryan said as he caught her. Chi-Chi looked at him and smiled.  
  
"My hero!" she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Goku frowned as he pulled Chi-Chi off of Ryan.  
  
"I think we better go!" he said.  
  
"I'm not ready to go!" Chi-Chi whined as she pulled out of Goku's grip.  
  
"And to think she's a mother of two" Marlene said to Krystal.  
  
"Excuse me? What did you say?" Chi-Chi asked as she looked at Marlene.  
  
"How could you be classified as a mother acting the way you are? I feel sorry for your kids" Marlene said.  
  
"You'll feel sorry for what you just said after I kick your ass" Chi-Chi yelled as she stepped towards Marlene only to have Goku pull her back.  
  
"Why are you stopping me? Did you hear what she said?" Chi-Chi yelled as she looked at Goku.  
  
"This isn't the time to get into fights" Goku said.  
  
"WHAT!! You're taking her side? I can't believe..wait a minute..how does she know about me being a mother of two?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"While you were here busy flirting and cheating, the two of us were getting to know each other on a more personal level if you know what I mean" said Marlene. Chi-Chi's eyes went wide as she looked at Goku.  
  
"WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT, GOKU?" Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about. Your husband I were bonding" said Marlene. Goku had a confused look on his face as he looked at Marlene.  
  
*What is she talking about? Why is she lying?* Goku asked himself.  
  
"WHAT!!" Chi-Chi yelled as she looked at Goku. Goku looked down at her and the angry..no pissed off expression on her face.  
  
"Chi, she's lying! We didn't.." Goku started before Chi-Chi slapped him across the face.  
  
"How dare you hit him?" Marlene yelled.  
  
"Bitch, I'm about to do worse to you" Chi-Chi yelled as she stomped towards Marlene.  
  
"Chill Chi! Let's get out of here before something else happens" Bulma said as she held Chi-Chi back.  
  
"You should leave besides Vegeta and I are having a great time together without you" Krystal snapped.  
  
"WHAT!!" Bulma yelled as she turned to face Vegeta.  
  
"Woman, let's go!" he said.  
  
"Not until you tell me what she meant about the two of you" Bulma demanded.  
  
"She probley meant she's already slept with him" Brian said as he looked at Krystal.  
  
"Shut up Brian..I mean that's exactly what I meant to say" Krystal said as a smirk appeared on her face. Bulma looked at Krystal then over to Vegeta.  
  
"You slept with her? You're on my case about kissing him but you're sleeping with that..that slut?" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Tramp is more like it" said Chi-Chi as she glared at Krystal.  
  
"Woman you are too drunk to see clearly so let's go" Vegeta yelled as he reached for her arm only to have her pull away.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with you. If you want to go then go and take that slut with you" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Better a slut then a piece of shit" Krystal yelled as she glared at Bulma. Steam was coming out of Bulma's ears as she looked at her. Brian looked at Vegeta and laughed.  
  
"You two can have them! Ryan and I already crossed paths with those two devils" Brian said.  
  
"Not that I care or anything but how do you two know those tramps?" Chi-Chi asked Brian.  
  
"We used to date on and off but mostly off. We got rid of them once they started going for married men" Brian said.  
  
"So this is a hobby of theirs" Bulma said as she glared at Marlene and Krystal.  
  
"Well I know one married man that bitch's not getting" said Chi-Chi as she looked at Marlene.  
  
"And I know another" said Bulma as she glared at Krystal.  
  
"Do you two think my Goku and her Vegeta would want you after what they've seen tonight? You two are obviously nothing more then trash that should be taken out" said Marlene.  
  
"You're Goku? Trash? Why you silicon wearing bitch! I am so going to kick your ass!" Chi-Chi yelled as she lunged towards Marlene only this time to get held back by Ryan.  
  
"What are you doing? Let me go so I can kick her ass!" Chi-Chi yelled as she struggled to get free.  
  
"I can't let you hurt her" Ryan said as he pulled Chi-Chi away from Marlene.  
  
"Fine then I'll do it!" Bulma said as she ran towards Krystal only to get held back by Brian.  
  
"I can't let you do that, Bulma!" Brian said as he pulled Bulma away from Krystal.  
  
"AND WHY NOT?" Bulma and Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
"We can't let you hurt the women we love. If anyone's going to get anyone we'd rather see them get you" said Brian.  
  
"WHAT?" Bulma and Chi-Chi said together as they looked at one another. Goku and Vegeta looked at one another as well before looking at the combination of Brian, Ryan, Marlene and Krystal.  
  
AN2: What the hell is going on? I bet that's what you're asking yourself right now! Well if you want to know all I can say is stay tuned and please remember to review this chapter. 


	8. Standoff

Disclaimer: I under no circumstances own Dragonball Z or any of its characters.  
  
AN: Again in this chapter there is slight cursing but it's all in fun..yeah right!  
  
Previously on A Time Out!:  
  
"We can't let you hurt the women we love. If anyone's going to get anyone we'd rather see them get you" said Brian.  
  
"WHAT?" Bulma and Chi-Chi said together as they looked at one another. Goku and Vegeta looked at one another as well before looking at the combination of Brian, Ryan, Marlene and Krystal.  
  
Chapter 8: Standoff  
  
Bulma, Chi-Chi, Goku and Vegeta just looked at the group across from them.  
  
"What did you just say?" Bulma asked as she looked at Brian.  
  
"Did I stutter or are you just slow when it comes to comprehending things?" Brian asked. Bulma face twisted up in anger and disgust as she looked at him.  
  
"There's no way I'm going to let you and your so-called friend hurt my girl" Brian said as he wrapped his arms around Krystal's shoulders.  
  
"Wait did I miss something?" Chi-Chi asked as she looked at Ryan who now had his arm around Marlene.  
  
"I guess we've met our match" Krystal said.  
  
"It's your fault! You two shouldn't have brought those two jerks here! You knew we were working this club" Ryan said.  
  
"Yeah but how we're we suppose to know you were going to be working those 2 tramps?" Marlene said as she looked at Ryan.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
"Listen we're not talking to you so shut the hell up" Krystal yelled as she glared at Chi-Chi.  
  
"No, we might as well tell them" Brian said.  
  
"Tell us what?" Goku asked.  
  
"I guess the 4 of you are either smarter then we originally thought or the biggest fools we've ever seen" Marlene said.  
  
"Who are you calling a fool?" Vegeta asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"She's talking about how stupid the 4 of you are. I mean the two of you were so happy to get in the car with complete strangers, knowing nothing about them, or whether they knew where they were going" Brian said as he looked at Goku and Vegeta.  
  
"And you two, please! Did you obviously think that our guys would be interested in your old crippled asses? You two are so pathetic!" Krystal said as she tossed her head back and laughed. Bulma and Chi-Chi clenched their fists as they started to shake a bit.  
  
"You have to admit we did screw up this time! Usually we work 4 pathetic fools all the while never running into each other" said Brian.  
  
"Yeah but you have to admit that we had them eating out of the palms of our hands. A few minutes more and we would have had them in bed" said Ryan as he raised his hand in the air. Brian smiled as he slapped Ryan's raised hand.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Brian said as he started to laugh.  
  
"You never would have had us anywhere" Bulma yelled as she glared at Brian.  
  
"Please! A few more drinks and more dancing and you would have begged me to take you to my room" Brian said. Bulma growled as she glared at Brian with fire in her eyes.  
  
"Those sluts would have been calling our names out! BRIAN..RYAN..DON'T STOP!" Ryan said as he started laughing. Bulma and Chi-Chi looked down to the ground as they continued to shake.  
  
"You will pay for your words" Vegeta said as he stepped towards Brian and Ryan.  
  
"And what are you going to do little man? Our girls could have had you and you're ridiculous friend in bed as well" Brian said.  
  
"My man has a point! A couple of minutes more Marlene and I would have had YOU two calling out OUR names" said Krystal. Goku and Vegeta looked at one another before looking at Krystal and Marlene.  
  
"If you don't stop talking the only thing that's going to get called out is 911!" Chi-Chi said as she glared at Krystal.  
  
Ryan smirked as he took his arm off of Marlene's shoulder and walked towards Chi-Chi. He stood in front of her and smiled.  
  
"You know it's not too late! In fact I'll screw you as many times as you'd like.." Ryan said. Goku could feel his saiyan blood rise up as he tried desperately to control it.  
  
"..then I'll rob you!" Ryan finished. Chi-Chi just looked him in the eyes as he started to laugh.  
  
"So that's what you were planning this entire time? Get us drunk, sleep with us then rob us?" Bulma asked.  
  
"We didn't get you drunk! We offered the drinks and just like a bunch of horny hoes you accepted every single one. It's just like a slut to think a guy is just going to be nice and buy you anything you want and expect nothing in return" said Brian.  
  
"Yeah you give to get in this world!" Ryan said. Chi-Chi stopped shaking as she looked Ryan in the eyes. She moved in close to him and just stared at him.  
  
"What? Are you taking me up on my previous offer?" he asked. Chi-Chi just stared at him while slowly raising her hand. Suddenly she brought her hand across his face making direct contact. All eyes were on her and Ryan as the entire bar and sitting area was quiet. Ryan's head turned as soon as Chi-Chi's hand connected with his face but quickly turned back. He shook violently as looked at her.  
  
"He deserved worse then that!" Bulma yelled as she had a smile on her face. Ryan growled as he grabbed Chi-Chi's hair and started to twist it.  
  
"You stupid bitch! That didn't even hurt!" he yelled. Out of nowhere a fist came flying sending Ryan down to the ground. Chi-Chi looked to see Goku standing next to her with his arm stretched out and his hand closed up in a fist.  
  
"Did that hurt?" Bulma asked as she started to laugh.  
  
"What the hell are you a laughing at you blue haired tramp?" Brian asked. Bulma was about to respond but Vegeta stood in front of her.  
  
"I'm sick off all you're talking! Let's see what you can do!" Vegeta said as he took his fighting stance.  
  
"Are you serious? I am the best fighter there ever was. I could beat Hercule with the moves I know. You have no chance!" Brian said.  
  
"Then why don't you show me what you got!" Vegeta suggested. Brian face turned serious as he took of his jacket and threw it down on the floor. He walked towards Vegeta and stood face to face with him. Ryan slowly got off of the floor and looked at Goku.  
  
"Do you want to play as well?" he asked as he took off his jacket and threw it on the floor.  
  
"Why not? The nights still young!" Goku said as he took his fighting stance.  
  
"C'mon honey! Wipe the floor with him!" Bulma yelled as she looked at Vegeta.  
  
"Show him whose boss, Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled as she looked at Goku.  
  
"Don't think you're getting off that easy. I've been waiting to get a piece of you" Krystal said as she looked at Bulma.  
  
"Same here! Lets' see what a couple of old bats can do" Marlene said as she glared at Chi-Chi. Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at one another before looking at both Marlene and Krystal. Chi-Chi took her fighting stance while Bulma just put her fists up.  
  
"SHOW US WHAT YOU GOT!" they yelled together as they charged towards Marlene and Krystal.  
  
AN2: I really don't know what to say besides FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! I know you want to see what happens in this war but you'll have to wait until next time. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!! 


	9. Catfight

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.

Claimer: Do own Brian, Ryan, Marlene and Krystal

AN: Thanks for the reviews. There is only one more chapter after this

Previously on A Time Out!:

"Don't think you're getting off that easy. I've been waiting to get a piece of you" Krystal said as she looked at Bulma.

"Same here! Let's see what a couple of old bats can do" Marlene said as she glared at Chi-Chi. Bulma and Chi-Chi looked at one another before looking at both Marlene and Krystal. Chi-Chi took her fighting stance while Bulma just put her fists up.

"SHOW US WHAT YOU GOT!" they both yelled together as they charged towards Marlene and Krystal.

__

Chapter 9: Catfight

Both Chi-Chi and Bulma appeared in front of Marlene and Krystal.

"Look, why don't you two just go back to the old folks home where you belong" Marlene said as she glared at Chi-Chi.

"Less talking more fighting, bitch!' Chi-Chi yelled. Quickly she pulled her left arm back before bringing it forward, making a connection with Marlene's face. Marlene placed her hand on her cheek as small tears formed in her eyes.

"Ow! That hurt you old hag" Marlene yelled as she removed her hand to reveal a swollen red cheek. Krystal looked at Marlene's face then at Chi-Chi.

"Hey we were only playing" she said as she started to back up.

"It's too late for that!" Bulma yelled as she charged towards Krystal knocking her back. On account of Bulma using so much force, Krystal was semi-lifted off of the ground. She crashed into the table behind her snapping it in two. Bulma was on top so she didn't feel a thing. Krystal on the other hand felt everything from her back all the way to her head.

"Yea Bulma!" Chi-Chi yelled as she looked at the mess in front of her. Bulma got up and smiled.

"SCORE!" she yelled as she raised her hands in the air. Chi-Chi cheered as she looked at what was left of Krystal.

"Nice one Bulma!" she said.

"They were all talk and no action" Bulma said with a huge smile on her face. So excited over what happened, Chi-Chi and Bulma didn't notice who else saw what happened…….Marlene. She looked at Krystal who was barely moving then at Chi-Chi.

"Why you two……." she yelled as she charged towards Bulma and Chi-Chi.

"I guess she wants more" Chi-Chi said as she charged towards her. Marlene was ready this time as she charged towards Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi swung her fist as she prepared to lay Marlene out again. Sensing the attack, Marlene moved out of the way just as Chi-Chi brought her fists forward.

"Huh?" Chi-Chi asked as she hit nothing but air.

"I think you meant to do this" Marlene said as she swung her fist hitting Chi-Chi in the face.

"Chi-Chi!" Bulma yelled as she watched her friend stumble backwards. Catching her balance, Chi-Chi glared at Marlene.

"What do you know? The girl can punch" Chi-Chi said as she wiped away the blood from her lip. Again she took her fighting stance as she prepared to go another round with Marlene.

"I'll help you Chi, besides two against one seems more then fair to me" Bulma said as she stood next to Chi-Chi.

"Woman turn around!" the girls heard. They looked to see Goku and Vegeta sitting on the table looking at them. Brian was laying out on the floor unconscious at Vegeta's feet while Ryan was laid out on top of the bar.

"Bulma look out!" Goku yelled as he pointed behind her. Quickly Bulma turned her head to see Krystal's fist make direct contact with her face.

"Bulma!" Chi-Chi said as she watched her friend stumble over to a table and lean over. Bulma held her hand over her eye as she growled in anger. 

__

*Damn it! I thought she was out for good* she said to herself as she dropped her hand and turned to see a smiling Krystal.

"You're not all that smart because if you were you would never have turned your back on me" Krystal said. Upset, Bulma charged towards Krystal and grabbed a hold of her hair.

"You dumb jerk! Now I'll get a black eye! You'll pay for messing up my beautiful face" Bulma yelled as she continued to yank on her hair. Reaching up Marlene tried to grab Bulma's hair but she couldn't get a good grip on it.

"That's why you should get into fights with long hair, bitch" Bulma yelled as she placed all of Krystal's hair in one of her hands. With the other she reached back and punched her in the face over and over again. Meanwhile Chi-Chi and Marlene were still going at it. Marlene punched Chi-Chi in the face and Chi-Chi punched her in the face.

"See if you can copy this one" Chi-Chi said as she ran towards Marlene. Marlene smiled as she ran towards Chi-Chi and prepared to block any punch she could think of. Chi-Chi smiled as she ran towards Marlene.

__

*You're as stupid as I thought* she said to herself. Just as she was a few inches in front of Marlene she quickly dropped down.

"What!" Marlene said but it was too late. Chi-Chi slid her legs behind Marlene's and swept her legs from underneath her. Marlene started to fall as Chi-Chi quickly got back on her face. With one swift punch she made a hard direct contact with Marlene's stomach. Everything seemed to go in slow motion after that as Marlene slowly hit the ground, screaming in pain.

"I bet that hurt!" Goku said as he watched his wife with a smile on his face. Vegeta had a slight smirk on his face as he continued to watch his wife in action. Bulma still held onto Krystal's hair as she continued to deliver a bunch of punches to Krystal's face. Finally with one swift punch Krystal fell down to the ground. Bulma let her hair go and Krystal fell face first onto the ground.

"Nice job Bulma!" Chi-Chi said as she walked over to her. Bulma smiled as she looked at her hand which had Krystal's blood on it.

" I guess I win this round you stupid tramp" she said with a huge grin on her face. Suddenly they heard clapping behind them. They turned around to see their husbands slowly climbing off of the table and clapping.

"That was good" said Goku.

"It was ok" Vegeta said as he folded his arms across his chest. Chi-Chi and Bulma looked at one another then over to the guys.

"And why didn't you help?" Bulma said. 

"It looked like you had it under control besides we already had our fun for the night" Vegeta said as he looked down at Brian's beaten body.

"What did you two do to them?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Nothing special. We just beat them until they couldn't stand up. You really should have seem them trying to punch us through, that was funny" Goku said as a grin appeared on her face.

"I think we better go. We've already caused enough damage for one night" Bulma said as she looked at the smashed up table and the bodies lying all over the place.

"I think I see the manager coming this way with a couple of cops" she Chi-Chi as she pointed in front of her. Sure enough, the manager was making his way over to the gang with four cops behind him.

"LET'S GO!" Chi-Chi and Bulma both yelled. Goku grabbed Chi-Chi while Vegeta grabbed Bulma. As quick as Goku and Vegeta could, they took off through the window on their way back home.

AN2: Next Chapter: Goku and Vegeta take their wives home. How will this story end? What will be said? Find out in the final chapter! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!!


	10. Goodnight

Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ or its characters.

AN: This is the final chapter! Thanks for enjoying this story. I'm glad you liked it.

Previously on A Time Out!

"I think we better go! We've already caused enough damage for one night!" Bulma said as she looked at the smashed up table and bodies lying all over the place.

"I think I see the manager coming this way with a couple of cops" said Chi-Chi as she pointed in front of her. Sure enough, the manager was making his way over to the gang with four cops behind them.

"LET'S GO!" Chi-Chi and Bulma both yelled. Goku grabbed Chi-Chi while Vegeta grabbed Bulma. As quick as Goku and Vegeta could they took off through the window on their way back home.

__

Chapter 10: Goodnight

The night's cool air was clearly felt as Bulma and Chi-Chi snuggled closer to their husbands.

"Cold woman?" Vegeta asked as he glanced down at Bulma. She nodded her head yes as she moved in closer to him if that was even possible.

"Are you cold Chi?" Goku asked as he looked at Chi-Chi.

"A little" she said. Goku smiled as he raised his ki slightly. Chi-Chi, feeling the warmth, smiled.

"Thank you" she said. Goku held onto Chi-Chi a little tighter as he flew on.

"Vegeta, I'm cold" Bulma said noticing how warm Chi-Chi looked.

"You should of brought a jacket to wear with that little dress" Vegeta snapped.

"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled as she removed her arms from around his neck.

"You must want me to drop you" he said as he glared at her.

"STOP PLAYING VEGETA! I'M COLD!" Bulma yelled. Sighing, Vegeta raised his ki to keep Bulma warm.

"Thank-you Vegeta" she said ass eh placed her arms back around his neck.

"You're lucky woman!" Vegeta snapped.

"Lucky you love me?" she asked. A smirk appeared on Vegeta's face but he didn't answer back.

"I'll take that as a yes" she said as she snuggled close to him. Finally the gang arrived at Capsule Corps. Goku and Vegeta placed their wives down and proceeded into the house. Not a sound was heard as everyone entered. Closing the door softly, Bulma looked around.

"I guess everyone went to bed already" she said.

"Goku go get Goten so we can go home" Chi-Chi said.

"Sure thing" Goku said as he saluted Chi-Chi then proceeded up to Trunks room where he was sure they were. Vegeta decided to head to the kitchen for a light snack…….(yea right!)

"What a night, huh Chi-Chi?" Bulma asked as she took her shoes off.

"Yea, but my lip is still hurting me" Chi-Chi said as she placed her fingers o her lip. Some dry blood was still present.

"Forget your lip! How are you going to explain your bruised cheek to Goten?" Bulma asked. Quickly Chi-Chi ran to the nearest mirror and gasped.

"You better think of something good" Bulma said with a laugh.

"And you better think of something good when Trunks asks you why you have that black eye" Chi-Chi said as she glared at Bulma through the mirror.

"WHAT!" Bulma yelled as she ran to the mirror and dropped her mouth in shock.

"I knew that tramp gave me a black eye, I knew it!" Bulma yelled as she gently touched her eye.

"Stop complaining woman" Vegeta said as he came back into the room.

"Shut-up Vegeta! How am I going to explain this to Trunks or my parents?" Bulma asked as she glared at Vegeta.

"You should of watched your back like I told you to" Vegeta said as a smirk appeared on his face. Bulma was about to speak when Goku came down the stairs carrying a sleeping Goten in his arms.

"What is on his face?" Chi-Chi asked as Goten came into her view.

"Trunks has paint all over his face as well. I guess they were playing some sort of game" Goku said as he looked at Goten. He had small red paint dots going down his forehead along with two read smears under each eye.

"I better go clean Trunks up" Bulma said as she headed for the stairs.

"Let the boy sleep woman" Vegeta bellowed.

"Yea, we all to need to rest anyway" said Goku.

"Yea, I really am tired" Chi-Chi said with a yawn.

"We better get going. We had fun didn't we V-man?" Goku asked as he looked at Vegeta

"Shut-up Kakarot and go" Vegeta said as he turned away.

"Let's go Goku" Chi-Chi said as she held onto his arm. Supporting his son in one arm, Goku placed two fingers on his forehead and disappeared along with Goten and Chi-Chi. Tucking Trunks into bed, Bulma went into her room. Quickly she changed out of her dress and into her nightgown.

"Who knows when I'll wear this again" she said as she hung the dress up. As she climbed into bed, Vegeta came in and closed the door behind him.

"Here" he said as he tossed her an icepack.

"Thanks" she said as she placed the icepack on her eye. She watched as Vegeta slipped out of his clothes and climbed into bed. Placing his hands behind his head, Vegeta gazed up at the ceiling.

"What are you thinking about Vegeta?" Bulma asked. Vegeta remained quiet.

"Listen, about tonight…….I know it was stupid of me to go out tonight and get drunk. I just wanted to have fun but all I did was cause problems. I just wanted to say I'm sorry for everything" Bulma said.

"You should be more then sorry" Vegeta snapped.

"Vegeta why do you have to be a jerk? All I'm trying t do is…….forget it" Bulma said as she placed the icepack on the table nearby. She turned over and cut the lights out, hugging her pillow, she looked away from Vegeta.

"Woman" Vegeta said.

"Goodnight Vegeta. Let's just get some sleep" Bulma said as she started to close her eyes.

"Woman" he said as he sat up a bit so he could see her.

"What Vegeta?" Bulma said as she turned onto her back and looked up at Vegeta.

"Apology accepted" he said as he laid back down and turned away from her. Bulma was shocked at first but soon recovered with a smile on her face. Slowly she reached over and wrapped her arms around Vegeta.

"Goodnight" she said as she closed her eyes. Vegeta had a smirk on his face as he felt Bulma's arm over him. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it softly.

"Goodnight…….Bulma' he said as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

__

The Son Residence

Over at the Son residence, Goten was already in bed as were Goku and Chi-Chi. Unlike Goten however, Goku and Chi-Chi were wide awake. Both of them sat up on their side of the bed just looking down, not knowing what to say. Finally Chi-Chi broke the silence and spoke.

"Look Goku, I'm sorry for what happened tonight. I would have never kissed that guy if I wasn't drunk. I know that using me being drunk as an excuse is lousy but it's the truth. Even though I didn't expect anything that happened tonight to happen, thank you for being there for me when I needed you" she said. Slowly she reached over and placed her hand on top of Goku's hand.

"Chi, I just have something to ask you" Goku said as he continued to look down.

"Sure Goku" Chi-Chi said.

"Did you like kissing that guy?" Goku asked. Chi-Chi stared at him, taken back by his question but she knew she had to answer it.

"I'm not going to lie to you Goku. I don't remember if I liked kissing him or not. At the time I was drunk so I really can't remember a lot but I know I would of rather of enjoyed kissing you then him" A smile crept on Goku's face as he looked at Chi-Chi. Slowly he moved in and caught her lips with a sweet kiss. Chi-Chi embraced him as she wrapped her arms around his neck. As they pulled apart they both had smirks on their faces. Goku's smirk went away as he glanced at Chi-Chi's cheek.

"What are you going to do about that?" he asked as he touched it gently.

"I'll just tend to it tomorrow. Don't worry about it, now let's get some sleep" Chi-Chi said as she slid down into the bed. Goku cut the light out and turned towards his wife, carefully bringing her close to his body. Chi-Chi sighed as she relaxed her hand and head on his chest.

"Goodnight" Chi-Chi said as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Chi" Goku said as he kissed her forehead before letting sleep overcome him.

AN2: That's It! I hope you all enjoyed this story and this chapter. Now for the last time for this story. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS!! MUCH LUV!!!


End file.
